


Butterfly Kisses

by Tieria_Dylandy



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Post Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Dylandy/pseuds/Tieria_Dylandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little drabble. Nothing important really. Miharu and Yoite kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

"Miharu…" His words were cut short as lips descended upon his, gentle yet eager in their touch. The soft attentions deepened only brief before the younger one pulled away, allowing his more delicate lover air. Blue eyes blinked up at Miharu, somewhat blurred but brilliantly curious.

"Is this okay?" the former Shinabanshou queried with due concern. The last thing he wanted to do was make Yoite uncomfortable. His answer was not given in words, but in subtle gestures and a shy glance sideways. The Kira-user was nervous, of this Miharu had no doubt. Nervous but not vexatious. He was calm for the most part and just a bit bashful. The thin, corroded hand slowly reaching for his with the slightest of tremors gave note of that./sup

This was his answer, as was it his permission given. He never could deny Miharu. The Kira-user allowed a second advance, leaning into the press of lips – Lips that felt only vaguely warm to his damaged senses – with a coyness that was distinctly Yoite.

The warm, wet sensation of a little pink tongue smoothing greedily over his pillowy lips did naught to startle the older boy; he was, by now, rather used to this game. And Miharu did so favor it. He gave in, as he always did, parting those slightly dry lips quite by instinct and a shiver went through him as the tongue entered his sweet cavern.

A breathy sigh perked his ears, and by some start Yoite realized it was his own. Needless to say, the knowledge did little to prevent a repeat of the sound. With the former king leaning into his form, kissing him so kindly, his hand upon his cheek, he could do nothing but offer his minute but meaningful expression of joy.

The touch was short lived – too much so. His lungs weakened from his deadly technique, the Kira-user was forced to break the kiss. A faint noise of protest was the only one made; Miharu easily let him go. The hand cupping his cheek remained, it's warm feeling joined by the tender sensation of a small, childish thumb stroking it lightly.

"Are you okay?" Yoite nodded once without thinking, a rather automatic response. He was sure the boy understood the unsaid subtlety behind the gesture. He must have, for he smiled ever so softly, nodded in return. Yoite was fine. Miharu was happy. That was all that mattered. Another kiss was awarded, this one against the older one's pale forehead. The smaller one needed to lean up, use his knees, kneel just a little. The effort made it somehow more substantial. It was such a small amount, but it was more than Yoite thought he deserved. Like a gift.

He smiled.


End file.
